


Binz

by killmongerswifey



Series: N'Jadaka & Halle [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Dancing videos, F/M, Funny Shit, Laughter, Lipgloss, Relationship Goals, black love, melanin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongerswifey/pseuds/killmongerswifey
Summary: Inspired by Solange's Binz music video because why the hell not? Also, it has our favorite couple!





	Binz

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Binz, CHECK IT OUT

It was 11 pm on a Friday night. Erik always went out to grab dinner and stuff for him and Halle. The only thing was that he liked to be extra. So, he went all the way downtown just to get some food. Usually, Halle would go with him but she decided not to tonight. She wanted some time to herself. She was gonna go dancing but she didn't feel like going to a club or whatever. She was gonna dance to her favorite song with nobody watching her except her phone. She wanted to look back at the video so she could have some confidence in herself even though Erik already boosted it.

She set her phone on her dresser against the music box that Erik gave to her as a gift and she started to get her iPad. She finally found her song and started to play it. She set the iPad down on their bed and she started to dance.

𝘏𝘦𝘺  
𝘈𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩  
𝘈𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩  
𝘖𝘰𝘩, 𝘰𝘰𝘩  
𝘖𝘰𝘩, 𝘰𝘰𝘩  
𝘈𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩  
𝘈𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩, 𝘢𝘩𝘩

Halle swirled her hips and moved to the beat of her song. She swung her arms around her body almost angelically as she looked at herself through the camera lens on her phone. She was wearing one of Erik's old MIT sweatshirts that fit her like a dress. Her tight, coily hair was left out as she rolled her neck and let her hair flow freely. She felt a little bit like a bad bitch so she stepped away from the camera real quick and grabbed her lipgloss and her hoop earrings just like Solange in the video. She put them both on as she continued to dance.

𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵  
𝘏𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘴  
𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘐  
𝘖𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘙𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥  
𝘞𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯', 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯'

Halle turned around so her back was facing the camera and looked back as she started to twerk. She didn't twerk all fast like other girls but slowly. Almost gracefully but not really. Come on, who expects a light-skinned woman to act all graceful and shit? Not Halle. She smiled as she swung her hair around. She soon got back up and started to walk like a model back to her front door, then she did the same when she walked back to the dresser.

𝘐'𝘮𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦  
𝘐'𝘮𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴, 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯' 𝘪𝘵

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳, 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦  
𝘚𝘶𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴  
𝘉𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦  
𝘊𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘯𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘹, 𝘣𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥  
𝘋𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘊𝘗 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦

She did a slight body roll as she started to lift her arms above her head. She rolled her arms around and giggle a bit as she did.

𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘊𝘗 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦  
𝘞𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘢, 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥  
𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦, 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯  
𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘙𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥

The caramel skinned woman spun in a circle and started to move her arms in a shrugging motion. As she kept dancing, she didn't notice the door unlocking, revealing the tall, dark skin man coming in, his dreads braided back as he wore a black hoodie with his regular jeans and his Nike slides. He smiled at the woman as she kept dancing, still not noticing him. Erik chuckled and put the grocery bags down before coming up behind Halle and slightly wrapping his arms around her waist. She suddenly opened her eyes and saw in the video that indeed, her boyfriend was dancing along to the song with her. She smiled and blushed as she looked up at him. He looked back at her with loving, passionate eyes that made Halle smile even more. She turned her attention back toward the camera and started to lip sync to the lyrics in the song.

𝘚𝘶𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴  
𝘉𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦  
𝘊𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘯𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘹, 𝘣𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥  
𝘋𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘊𝘗 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦

Erik gently took her hands and stood in front of her, slightly bouncing on his feet as he lifted their hands and lead her into a little turn before picking her up by her thighs and stopping the video on her phone. Halle giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck while Erik's hands stayed under her thighs. He leaned in and gave her a long, lingering kiss, slipping a bit of his tongue in. Halle gladly kissed back as she ran her fingers through his dreads, unraveling the braids that were made earlier. Erik slowly pulled away and carried her to their bed, gently laying her down while the music continued to play.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦? 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘦  
𝘕𝘰, 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘶𝘩-𝘶𝘩  
𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨


End file.
